Mademoiselle
by Hamataroo
Summary: Elle est là... tous les matins elle est assise sur son banc, une boîte cartonnée dans la main. Tous les matins depuis 13 ans, elle attend qu'il sorte.


Auteur: **Hamataroo**

Rating: K

Disclaimer: tout est à notre idole J.K Rowling

Résumé: Elle est là... tous les matins elle est assise sur son banc, une boîte cartonnée dans la main. Tous les matins depuis 13 ans, elle attend qu'il sorte.

* * *

« Ginny! Chérie ? Tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione? J'ai besoin d'elle au labo ! » cria un Harry Potter plus échevelé que jamais, emmailloté dans une blouse blanche de chimiste. A 31 ans pile, le sauveur du monde sorcier était encore bel homme, au grand malheur de sa tendre épouse, qui voyait toujours plus de femmes tourner autour de lui. Ginny Potter soupira en reposant son parchemin fraîchement corrigé.

«Tu sais très bien où elle est Harry. » soupira t elle d'un air absent.

« Elle est encore là-bas ? » s'enquit l'homme en laissant transparaître une lassitude inquiète.

« Comme chaque matin depuis treize ans chéri. Elle espère toujours. »

« Bien... je suppose que je vais devoir me débrouiller seul une fois de plus avec mes potions. »

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et regarda distraitement la pendule qui donnait l'heure. Il n'était que 9h du matin. Heureusement les enfants dormaient encore, chaudement pelotonnés dans leurs draps.

Comme tous les matins depuis trois ans, Eddy McKlark saluait d'un signe de tête cette jolie femme brune qui attendait face à la prison. Ses yeux bruns et fatigués étaient toujours fixés sur la célèbre tour de pierres. Eddy ne connaissait d'elle que sa forme un peu maigrichonne toujours chaudement enveloppée dans un manteau, ses cheveux longs attachés en une queue de cheval hâtive. Tous la connaissait ici, du moins de vue. Elle restait toujours de 8h30 jusqu'à 10h, debout et immobile dans le froid. Les vagues violentes qui léchaient parfois le ponton d'embarquement ne la dérangeaient jamais. C'était monsieur le directeur qui lui avait fait installé ce petit banc en bois, au début il lui avait invoqué un banc en fer forgé. Ce petit bout de femme avait répliqué, comme si elle s'adressait à un imbécile, que ce dernier allait rouiller et que ce serait dommage. Elle obtint donc un petit banc en bois brut, où elle se posait avec délicatesse.

Entre collègue on l'évoquait comme on le faisait avec les fantômes de Poudlard. C'était en quelque sorte la Dame grise d'Azkaban, sauf qu'elle était réelle. Elle était gentille mademoiselle Granger, quand un nouveau garde était engagé, elle était là pour discuter calmement avec lui de choses et d'autres.

Eddy comme les autres avaient toujours remarqué combien les yeux de la demoiselle était tristes. Tout dans son attitude évoquait une profonde tristesse. Après son heure et demi d'attente, elle se relevait lentement comme une grand-mère et disparaissait, les épaules basses. Entre collègues, ils l'appelait mademoiselle tristesse. Personne ne savait ce qu'elle attendait, ou plutôt QUI elle attendait. Chacun allait de son hypothèse, mais aucune ne paraissait vraisemblable. Et elle mettait un peu de vie dans la prison, car chacun attendait le matin de savoir si le bonheur de la jolie femme brune serait pour aujourd'hui.

Assise sur son banc de bois, Hermione Granger attendait. Les vagues venaient parfois mouiller ses jolies chaussures mais rien ne pouvait la faire bouger et surtout pas aujourd'hui. Elle avait compté chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque seconde qui les séparaient. Elle se souvenait des mots de l'avocat le jour du procès.

« Oh vous verrez, treize ans passeront plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Et puis, peut être pourra t il gagner un an ou deux pour bonne conduite. Espérez mademoiselle, espérez et vous le reverrez bientôt. »

Mais ce matin elle en était sûre qu'il sortirait, elle le savait ! 4 745 jours passés à attendre, à souffrir, à douter, à se battre contre l'envie de le rejoindre... après ces 4 745 jours elle allait enfin le retrouver et pouvoir tout lui dire.

Durant treize ans on lui avait tout interdit ! Ni courrier ni visite ! Rien qui aurait put lui apprendre qu'elle l'attendait toujours.

Avec attendrissement elle caressa la bague tordue qu'il lui avait rapidement fabriquée durant sa cavale. Elle se souvenait d'ailleurs de comment avait commencer leur histoire, histoire qui n'avait duré que deux jours mais deux jours de rêve éveillé dans la cabane Hurlante.

Flash Back.

La bataille s'était clos dans une joie immense, aussitôt suivie d'une lourde peine. Cela faisait presque un an, dans deux jours exactement cela ferait un an. Hermione Granger errait dans Pré-au-Lard, où partout s'étendaient des avis de recherche. Une prime était offerte à celui ou celle qui capturerais le dangereux mangemort Drago Malefoy.

Et elle l'avait trouvé. Sans le vouloir vraiment, elle était rentrée dans la masure avec pour objectif de se recueillir sur la tombe improvisée de son ancien professeur de potions. Mais la place était déjà prise... Assis sur le sol, le fuyard la regardait d'un œil blasé. Sa voix rauque lui avait fait écarquiller les yeux.

« Tu viens m'arrêter Granger? Bah... il vaut mieux que ce soit toi plutôt que Potter, ça lui aurait fait trop plaisir. »

Elle n'avait rien dit et s'était juste approchée. Il avait tendu les mains, prêt à coopérer si elle lui mettait des liens magiques. Mais Hermione repoussa les mains abîmées et toucha doucement la tempe du garçon qui avait partagé ses années de collège. Tu es blessé, lui avait elle dit et il n'avait rien répondu.

Elle ne savait plus par la suite comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser sur le lit poussiéreux de l'étage. Ni comment ils avaient put rester là, à s'embrasser, parler et faire l'amour pendant deux jours entiers.

Mais un matin les aurors étaient entrés pendant son absence, et ils l'avait emmené. Elle ne l'avait revu qu'au procès et n'avait pas pu le prévenir qu'elle attendrait.

Fin du flash Back.

Hermione se redressa d'un seul coup, son ventre et son cœur tordu par l'émotion qui lui tombait dessus. Était ce bien la forme d'un bateau qui se rapprochait ? Elle serra entre ses doigts la boîte en carton qu'elle amenait chaque matin, elle en connaissait les moindres défauts, jusqu'à l'écriture en braille sur le côté.

Impatiente, elle attendait pourtant avec une immobilité proche de la pierre. Enfin la coquille de noix était en vue, trois hommes à l'intérieur. Deux aurors et un prisonnier. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, un homme à la barbe drue et aux cheveux sans doute anciennement blonds se tenait là, grelottant de froid.

Hermione se rapprocha, les yeux embués par les larmes. D'une voix coassante elle s'adressa au prisonnier.

« Drago ? »

le captif releva la tête et l'observa durant de longues minutes, avant de finalement prendre la parole.

« H..;Hermione. Tu.... »

Sans attendre d'avantage, la trentenaire se rua dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle avec la force d'une femme amoureuse.

« Treize ans... treize ans que je... t'attends. »

Les larmes roulèrent enfin sur ses joues, en même temps qu'elle éclatait d'un rire hystérique. Lui resta un bon moment immobile, comme s'il ne savait plus ce qu'était la tendresse. Enfin il revint à lui et la serra contre sa poitrine presque nue.

« Oh Merlin ! Hermione ! » sanglota t il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux touffus.

Elle releva la tête et le regarda avec des yeux remplis d'étoiles avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser chastement.

« Tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire avant que tu ne partes pour.... enfin bref , Je t'aime Drago ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et j'ai treize ans à rattraper. »

Le blond caressa la joue humide d'une main tremblante et la regarda comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde. Il n'avait pas besoin de mot. Il la sentit reculer de son étreinte et elle lui tendit une petite boîte cartonnée qui avait apparemment été trop manipulée. Drago jeta un œil interrogateur sur son ancienne amante qui inspira profondément avant de lui ordonner d'ouvrir.

Hâtivement il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit une bande de parchemin bleu pâle. Les yeux écarquillés, il leva la tête vers Hermione qui attendait, se tordant les mains.

« Qui. » demanda t il d'une voix faible.

Ne comprenant pas la question, Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Avec qui as-tu eu ce... cet enfant Hermione. » grinça t il.

«J'ai fais ce test deux mois après ton emprisonnement.... et je n'ai pas vu d'homme entre ton arrestation et le test. »

Tremblant, Drago rangea religieusement le test dans la boîte et la rendit à Hermione avant de la prendre dans ses bras et répéter sans cesse « merci, merci, merci mon amour. ».

Il lui caressa les cheveux et embrassa ses lèvres avec dévotion.

« Quel... quel est son nom? »

« Nathan , Gabriel et Élise. » murmura t elle, guettant sa réaction.

« Mais si c'est un garçon, pourquoi son troisième prénom est féminin? » demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non Drago... j'ai eu trois enfants de toi. Des triplés. »

Voyant combien la mère de ses enfants semblait tendue, Drago lui offrit un sourire caché par sa barbe blonde et emmêlé.

« trois tu dis? Bah c'était sans doute pour rattraper les treize années où je n'ai pas pu te faire d'enfants. Alors la première chose que je fais une fois rasé, lavé, habillé, je t'épouse, je rencontre mes enfants et on part s'installer au soleil.... et après je te fais une flopée de petits Malefoy. »

Hermione rit et le couva d'un regard tendre.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça Drago, aime moi, aime nos enfants et ce sera suffisant. »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau follement puis elle recula.

« Quoique... te raser et te laver ne serait pas forcément une mauvaise idée. » le taquina t elle avec un sourire amoureux.

Ils s'enlacèrent et transplanèrent vers leur nouvelle vie. Les deux aurors restant se regardèrent un instant et se dirent que finalement ils n'auraient plus la visite de mademoiselle tristesse.

Fin

* * *

Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cet O.S terriblement nul (pour ne pas dire autre chose ) mais j'ai eu une soudaine envie de poster quelque chose d'un peu culcul. Et qui sait, peut être qu'un jour vous aurez la suite. (un jour peut être)


End file.
